


Killing Me Softly

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Erik must make the trip back to help Charles find his path - and stop Raven from getting captured by Bolivar Trask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_   
_And so I came to see him to listen for a while_   
_And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_

  
Charles heard the knock on the door. What in the world did Hank want to interrupt him this early in the morning? "Come in..."

Charles was lying back against his ornate mahogany headboard. He was smoking a cigarette - enjoying the silence in his head. On the radio, Roberta Flack was singing her hit song. It was the lyrics that made Charles think of _him._

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Killing me softly with his song_   
_Telling my whole life with his words_   
_Killing me softly with his song_

 

Hank opened the door. He looked confused. "Charles - there's a man here who says he needs to speak to you."

Charles furrowed his brow, "Hank, I don't take visitors - tell him he to go away. You know the drill."

Hank sighed nervously, "This guy is adamant that he needs to speak to you. He's a mutant too. A very powerful one."

"Hank, I don't care if he is Captain America. We are no longer a school. If he wishes to make an appointment; let him make one. Just get a phone number where we can call him back to cancel it. I'm absolutely indisposed at the moment."

Hank looked anxious. "Charles this guy is not going to make an appointment."

"Hank...! Then just tell him to ...fuck off." Charles was going to say something else; when he noticed that Hank was pushed aside and an older man appeared on the doorway.

"Fuck off...? Really...? That Oxford education seems to have been wasted if all you can think of to say is ...fuck off."

Charles looked at the old man. He was dressed in very fancy suit, with an ascot around his neck. "Listen friend, I'm sure you're here to sell me something. Or maybe this is about some charity - and I'm sure it is wonderful. Hank will take you to my study downstairs and write you a check. Now if you don't mind; I'm busy."

"Busy...?" The stranger looked around the bedroom. It was a mess. He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Absolutely disgusting. This room smells like good scotch, old sweat and dried up semen."

Charles started to laugh. "Listen pops - it's the maid's day off. Give me a break."

The man didn't crack a smile.

"Listen Oscar Wilde, I'm not sure what your problem is - so let's just get to it. Hank said that you're a mutant? If you're looking for a job as a teacher; the school is fucking closed!"

The stranger now appeared furious. And out of nowhere every piece of metal that was in the room floated and hung in the air in front of Charles' face.

"All right; I admit, I'm impressed. What is it....telekinesis?" Charles licked his lips and looked over at Hank. The tall young man shook his head. Charles looked back at the older mutant.

"My mutation is actually related to metal...."

Charles looked confused - he watched the metal syringe that he had used to administer the serum float in front of his face. Charles giggled nervously, "Well let's hope you're not an asshole like the other guy that I know that used to be able to control metal."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"Actually Charles, I'm that asshole."

Charles looked horribly confused now but was glad to see the metal all go back to its place. "I beg your pardon...?"

The older mutant moved closer until he was sitting on the bed next to Charles's legs. "It's me - Erik. Erik Lehnsherr..."

Charles went from confusion to hysterical laughter. When he was done laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes, he pointed a finger at the stranger, "Good one buddy. However, Erik Lehnsherr is in prison right now - rotting in concrete about 1000 feet underground. Are you possibly his uncle?"

"Charles - I need you to pull your head out of your ass. Listen to me when I say that I'm Erik Lehnsherr." Erik took off his suit jacket and started to roll up his shirt sleeve. When he was done; he moved his arm close - so Charles could see what he's only been the one ever allowed to see.

Charles opened his mouth in a gasp. 214782. The tattoo that was placed on young Erik Lehnsherr's arm when he was placed in Auschwitz. Charles reached out and touched the tattoo gently. "Hank, you can leave us now. I will call you if I need you."

Hank nodded and seemed relieved to be able to leave.

"I think I need a drink..." Charles reached over to his glass of scotch. He finished it with one gulp. "That tattoo still doesn't prove anything."

Erik smiled. "You're right. How about the fact that the first time you saw it - it was when we made love on the road trip after finding Angel. You started to cry. A part of you felt guilty; you wondered if you could have used your powers to stop the Holocaust. I told you it was unnecessary to torment yourself with such thoughts. You were a young child in England. How the hell were you supposed to stop the Holocaust? However, I will never forget that evening in that ridiculous hotel room. All the regular rooms were taken; so we had the Wedding Suite. Tacky - with its wall to wall pink velvet. But, my god you were so beautiful that evening. Your lips rosy red and swollen from the kissing. I remember staring at you - being unable to stop looking at you. I never understood why you wanted me...? I was a monster - and you were so pure and good."

"I was naive and stupid. I fell for the sweet nothings you whispered in my ear." Charles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. If you're wondering why I'm old - actually - I'm not old at all. I'm still in my cement prison beneath the Pentagon."Erik crossed his leg and tapped on his knees waiting for more questions.

"Then where...." Charles gasped, "You're from the future. My god....how far ahead? Forty...Fifty years in the future...?"

Erik smiled. "Bingo...You are smart Professor Xavier."

"I'm not Professor Xavier. The school is closed. If you are here to tell me to re-open my school - forget it. Vietnam has killed most of my students. There is no point to any of this anyway."

"Oh Charles..." Erik suddenly looked very sad, "I was sent from the future - yes. And that is only because you were hurt and couldn't make the telepathic journey. My visit here isn't about the school - but about the future of mutants and humans in general. Raven is going to do something that will have far reaching disastrous implication. Listen to me...please..."

Charles listened intently to the tale that Erik from the future had to tell him. Raven would kill a man named Bolivar Trask and unfortunately get captured. Although, she would eventually escape - it would be too late. Trask would use Raven's mutant DNA to create real monsters called Sentinels. These Sentinels would start killing mutants and eventually kill any human that helped too. The future was dim and only handful of mutants were left to save it.

"All right - I agree to help you. Tell me what you need from me?"

Erik reached out and took Charles' young hand into his old one. "I need you to give up Hank's serum - immediately. Charles - you need your powers. They are who you are - and without them - there's no way we can defeat the government and help Raven. I know you're afraid old friend. But you must have faith. You must trust me."

Charles started to cry, he shook his head, "I trusted you once Erik and it broke my heart. Why should I trust you again...?"

"Because I love you Charles Francis Xavier. I have always loved you. And I will die trying to save you. You and I have fought side by side in the past five years in trying to stop this war with the Sentinels. But their power is much too great."

Charles put a hand on his forehead, "Then you were right - about everything..."

Erik gripped Charles hand hard, "Listen to me Charles - for fuck's sake! I don't want to be right. I want to start over again. We need to start this all over again. Understand, that I don't have much time here either. In my timeline - the Sentinels will find us and attack. Blink, Sunspot, Colossus, Iceman, Bishop and Storm ; they can slow those Sentinels down but they will not be able to stop them! They are as good as dead. And once they get past the door - Kitty and Charles will be next to die."

"And what happens to you...?" Charles was afraid to know the answer.

"Well, if the Sentinels attack and we are unable to fix the future - then this trip finishes me off for good. If my physical body is killed without my consciousness then my existence here would also disappear. You will wake up one day, and Walter Cronkite will be announcing that the Kennedy assassin known as Erik Lehnsherr died in prison."

Charles wanted to cry but instead threw his body forward until his arms were wrapped around the older man. "I'm angry at you but I couldn't bear knowing you were dead. Erik, please tell me; have you told me that you love me in the future? Did I forgive you? Did we forgive each other?"

Erik wrapped his around the thin frail man, "Yes, I did. Making this trip was very hard on both of us. Charles and I, we waited too late but now there is hope that we can change everything. The last few years - even with the war - it was good to have you by my side old friend. Very good indeed."

Charles nodded, pulled away. He started to stand up. " I have no idea where to find Raven."

Erik stood up and put an arm around Charles, "Actually, we need to find someone else before we look for Raven. Now, this man is absolutely irritable. But quite powerful. His name is Logan Howlett. We get him first to help us."

"And Magneto...? I mean...Erik...?"

Erik sighed, "He must stay exactly where he's at for now. But, when the time comes - and we can get Raven to change her mind - then it will be up to you if you want to release Erik from prison."

Charles appeared confused, "If I don't break you out - how long will you be in prison?"

"A very long time - at least 30 years. My youth is wasted in prison. I come out an old man; a very angry one too." Erik hates to remember it.

"Did you kill Kennedy...?"

Erik laughed, "Actually, no - I never did. Isn't that the irony of it all. I was there to help Kennedy. I was trying to bend the bullet so it would miss him. But when I was hit by some security agents; my power faltered and the bullet killed the man. Kennedy was being murdered - but not because of his stance about Vietnam or Civil Rights."

Charles shook his head, "Why...?"

"Because he was a mutant....he was one of us." Erik said softly and started walking out of the bedroom door. "Let's go Charles - we have much to do - Logan is in New York City at the moment. I have his address. We mustn't dilly dally. The future waits for no one you know."

 

 


End file.
